The After Story
by dragonballmaster67
Summary: This story contains the adventures of us modern demigods and our lives given to you in real format.


_Disclaimer: We do NOT own the rights to our stories(apparently there are stories made of us which are totally fiction *wink, wink*) so I hope you pay attention as everything is told in 1st person._

 **The Remains of Ancients**

 **Percy**

 **I** thought things weren't going to get worse until the daimones appeared. If Annabeth hadn't disappeared into the cave I'd be having a great time and seeing what I could do to help in the situation with her cousin (who was apparently dead). I've yet to meet Magnus but, everytime Annabeth brings him up I can't help worrying that Magnus might be in danger. Gods are unpredictable and I know this from experience. I've had my fair share of monsters but, this was ridicoulous. Greek gods, Roman gods, Egyptian gods, and now this: Norse gods.

I took a deep breath and sighed. _Daimones,_ I thought. _Why does it always have to be a monster of the dark?_

As I defended myself from the monsters a familiar voice behind me asked," Having trouble, Seaweed Brain?" There were only two people who would call me Seaweed Brain: Annabeth and Thalia. I highly doubted it was Annabeth because she didn't bring her invisibility cap that her mother Athena gave her. I turned around and none the less it _was_ Annabeth newly cut and ready for battle with her drakon leather bound sword. Then, I was stabbed by Annabeth and her appearance started changing. It kept on changing until it looked like a matornly woman with an ancient greek dress with black flowing hair, eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness and a face that told you she had indured many months of pain because she looked anguished.

The woman was holding a very familiar weapon that a certian Titan lord used on me two years ago.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. Then, the scene shifted. I was in the Parthenon and two people were standing there. One was obviously Nike, a goddess even I wouldn't be able to forget. But, there was another goddess there somebody very familiar in stature and addittude to Nike but instead of the gold armor that Nike wore she wore the ancient dress of a matronly woman and shield and spear were attached to her back. One of them said something that I couldn't quite make out because it was in that strange language before the gods but, I got the jist of it. Something huge was on its way. Then, the scene went dark.

I woke in a cold sweat in my apartment with Annabeth. I forgot she had decided to stay the night. I shook her awake and quickly said," Somethings going to happen."

Annabeth looked lke she had _had_ a startling dream, too, or she was upset at me for waking her up at three in the morning with enchilada breath. . . or something. I started thinking about _cats_ for some odd reason. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door and got up and got dressed to open the door and when I opened the door strong winds flung me back. Which only meant _he_ was here. And who is _he_? None other than the airhead god himself Aether. Aether was wind god of primordial times and he found out that there were people called demigods. And he wouldn't stop bothering me so he's sort of a very high powered steam dryer here. Aether was all made of air, he looked like a regular guy at any distance, but stick your head through his body and you'd feel like you just got airdryed- instantly. He was tanned with muscles, wearing a t-shirt that read CHILL DUDE, and khaki shorts with sandals almost like my Dads. And the thing is: he was hyped up all the time like he was highly caffenieted or something.

"HEY, PEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," he yelled. " So,"he started circling me as if I was an air spirit waiting to be hastled. "What are doing right now in this mid afternoon?" I forgot to mention that he has no sense of time what so ever.

"Uuuuuhhhhh," I responded dazed from the impact to the wall intelligently. " You broke my wall. And destroyed my blue coke."

He looked around and said blatantly," What? I don't see no wall broken and no coke destroyed. So, what 'cha talkin' about Perse?"

I just responded by saying, "Camp."

Which in my mind sounded brilliant the time. And he told me to _chill, bro_. And then, came the sweet, sweet pain of being with Aether for the whole summer.


End file.
